Storm
by bluemako84
Summary: new slayer with a twist


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
STORM  
  
WRITTEN BY MEGAN LUTZ  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - except for Storm, she is my creation. All the rest belong to Joss Whendon, and the rest of his crew.  
  
NOTE: All the gang is at university. No Angel there. Faith never killed that human. Everything is the same otherwise. Tara and Dawn do not exist in the story. Maybe they will come into it later - don't know. Angel is at L.A. Same with Cordelia. This story is soft core Buffy Bashing. Only slight. It is one of my earlier ones when I just started watching Buffy and was naïve to her evil ways. I suppose I could make it into hard core Buffy Bashing, but honestly, I can't be bothered. And I really can't get over how I've made Buffy and Angel be together. (Or implied). At least it wasn't Angelus, or I would really need my head examined!  
  
The vampire landed hard on his arse. "Wow. With a splash like that, you could make it in the Olympics! Under the sport of 'How to fall on my arse'" She said, standing over the crestfallen vampire. She is, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, "It seems you have it down to an art" The vampire knew that he didn't even stand a chance, so he didn't put up a fight. Looking at the pile of dust, Buffy turned to Faith who was looking lost, amongst the headstones surrounding them. "So, what do you want to do now?" Buffy asked. "How 'bout we go find some studs, and have fun?" Faith replied loosing that lost look and replacing it with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Um, excuse me, 244 year old long distance boyfriend, might not like that idea" Suddenly, she looked worried, "Or maybe he would like that. Since he wants me to be happy and we can't. you know, maybe he would want me to get my pleasure else where - other than Mr Pointy. Oh god, what am I saying. Angel would never think that.. Would he?" "Nah. But I bet if you did, he would go on a killing spree. He has that look of uncontrolled jealously" The two slayers began walking, heading towards the town of Sunnydale. "So, what ya been doing? I haven't seen you 'round lately" Buffy questioned. Faith had this cautionary gleam in her eyes as she answered, "Oh, been home. Big bad evil there, so I had to take care of it." Suddenly, from nowhere came a young man running from the shadows, with a young girl with short black hair close to his heels. Neither of the slayers saw the stake in the girls hand as she ran past them, but they did get a good look at her face. Looking at the couple, Buffy commented, with a wary glance in Faith's direction, "Now, I know why we get stuck with the phrases like 'chasing the guys' and 'sluts'". In the meanwhile, Faith had turned deadly white. She had recognized the girl.  
  
At university the next day, Buffy found Giles in her and Willow's room, waiting for her. "What's up?" She asked, throwing her bag on her bed. A person was hiding behind Giles and chose that moment to announce herself, "Hi, I'm Storm. The Vampire Slayer. I came here to tell you that Faith, well, she's evil, and I have to get my powers back." Buffy stared at the girl she saw last night, in shock.  
  
"You! You, I saw you last night! Who are you?" Questioned Buffy, later in Giles' living room. Storm sat down on the chair near the desk while Giles made himself a scotch. Willow was in a lecture. Spike and the rest of the gang lounged all over the room, staring at the new comer in shock. Storm rolled her eyes, "I told you before. I'm Storm" She replied, as if she was talking to a child. "And you said that you are a vampire slayer" "Yes!" "What another one?!" Spike yelled getting up as if he just got stung, "Why must there be so many bloody slayers. Don't you ever die?!" "Shut up Spike," Buffy said to him warningly, "Okay Storm, explain" "What's to explain? I'm a vampire slayer," She saw the others look at her in exasperation, "Okay, okay. One family history coming up. I believe it was after Kendra's death that I was called. I think I handled the situation pretty well. Fighting wasn't exactly new to me. Anyway, one night I was out patrolling and this is homeless person. She said that people called her Faith. I saved her from a vampire which was about to eat her. I saved her life god damn! And how does she bloody repay me? Takes some of my god damn powers that's how! That's friendship for ya" "Uh? Takes your power? Okay, I'm confused" Xander said from his position. "Who isn't?" Buffy retorted, "What do you mean, 'takes your power'? I didn't know it could be done" Giles spoke up, "It can actually. I've heard of a spell, which could steal the slayer's power. Though I have never actually heard of it taking place." "Well, it did" All the people in the room gazed dizzily at her, "I s'pose you want to hear how it actually happened right? Right. Well, one night, I was in bed and I started to feel funny. As if the inside of me was caving in and something was trying to come out. Also, add a burning sensation. So I raced outside my room and down to Faith's - by this time she was living with us and she was trying to be me! Coming up my sayings, hair, clothes and everything else. Well, I burst into her room, and I saw her with a sorcerer and performing the spell. I walked over to the circle, and well, destroyed it, before she could take anymore. She only has a minuet bit of it, but it is enough to fight demons and pass as the slayer. With all the added goodies. I'll never forgive her. She had no right. There is a reason why I was chosen and not her. Who gave her the right!" Storm rambled. "Why should we trust you?" Buffy asked, pausing in front of Storm, staring down at her. "Why? Why? Uh, maybe because I'm telling the truth!. Okay. When Faith came to you, she was probably on the run and may have said that a vampire called Kostistos killed her watcher" "He didn't?!" Buffy asked, wondering where this was leading. "Oh he did alright, but it because of her that my watcher died. Yeah, that was my watcher, not her's. And of course, I got another watcher, his name being Sebastian. You can check it if you want" "But the council said that the slayer's name is Faith," Xander spoke up, "And the last time I heard, your name is Storm." "That's the killer. Both of our names are Faith" "But you just said that your name is Storm" Argued Buffy "It is. Okay, let me put this in the Queen's English for you. Storm, is a nickname I got in high school - when I was actually there. My friends thought I was like a storm, destroying everything, dangerous, strong and no one could stop me" The gang looked from Buffy to Storm, their eyes still wary of Storm. "Interesting name," Xander said. Thinking for a moment, he continued, "What about the alligator story?" "God Xander! You still remember that story?!" Buffy exclaimed, throwing a look of disgust at Xander "Hey!" Protested Xander, reddening. "The alligator story? God, she still tells it!," Storm mumbled, "Sorry. Xander is it? Didn't actually happen. She told it to guys when we were at clubs, just so she could get laid. They thought her being a tough woman and all, that she could give them a great time. Or so she thought. She always did sulk when I ended up with them. I have to admit it, I loved it" She looked around the room, "So, what do we do now?" "Find Faith, and confront her one on one with you" Buffy answered, her jaw determined. She wanted to confront the person who had been lying to her for the past year.  
  
A knock came at the door of Faith's cheap hotel room. Faith put down the spoon and opened the door. Her face paled as she cried, "Oh shit!" "Yeah, that's right Faith. Your poor little victim is back. Honey, a word to the wise, never exploit that you're a slayer," Storm retorted standing calmly on the door step, her leather jacket gently swaying with the breeze. 'Why are you after me?" Screamed Faith, looking for a way out. "Gee, let me think about that one," Storm pretended to think for a moment. "Stealing my power could never count as a reason, now would it?" She asked sarcastically. "I don't know what you're talking about" Denied Faith. Slowly she backed into the room. Then she spied Buffy beside Storm, "Buffy, I don't know what she's talking about" She cried, trying to get the slayer to believe her. "No? Then how come there is a new watcher in your home town, who has just been threatened by you?" Buffy asked, sad that her friend had been lying and had been caught red handed. Faith straightened up, "Okay, I guess you got me there. But I'm not giving up the power! You'll have to kill me first" "If I have to, will" Storm whispered menacingly. Out of now where Storm caught Faith by surprise with a round house punch. Doubled over, Faith pretended to be winded. As storm were about to strike again, Faith leapt up and caught the leg. Soon legs and arms became a blur, as the groans and thuds became music. Buffy stood to one side, letting the two half slayers fight it out. Storm sent Faith flying across the room. "Even with the lesson's I taught you, you still suck" Storm yelled jeeringly. Faith came back with a side kick that nearly sent Storm down, but Storm came back, by tripping Faith's legs from under her. From the fighting, Buffy now knew who was telling the truth. It didn't make the pain go though. Suddenly Faith ran out of the room, brushing past Buffy. Storm made a move to go after her, but Buffy stopped her. "No. We'll get her later. We've got things to discuss" She said looking at Faith's retreating back. She knew that Faith would make her move soon. She was not one for sitting still.  
  
The next night, after a while day of talking, Buffy, Storm, Spike, Willow and Anya made their way across the campus on patrol. Suddenly out of now where a whole bunch of demons appeared before them. Growling, and snarling as they went by. Seeing the slayer and her friends with the weapons, the demons suddenly changed direction and started to run in the opposite direction. Without thinking about it, acting on instinct, Storm chased after them, leaving the others staring at her back. "She's fast. I'll give her that" Willow commented, liking this person more than the other so called slayer. They were quick to follow her.  
  
By the time they caught up with her, Storm was fighting the demons with such voracity. The gang could do nothing but stand to the side and watch in awe as Storm single handing fought every single demon. Every demon ended up dead, bloody spilling on the green grass pf the campus. No one, not even Buffy had ever done damage to demons like Storm had just done. Buffy spied Riley from the side lines, behind the bushes, ready to pounce. Smiling, Buffy walked over to him. Riley grinned when he saw Buffy. Straightening up he said, "Hi," Pointing to Storm, he asked, "Care to explain?" "in short, another slayer. Kinda feisty don't you think?" Buffy replied, also looking at Storm, who stood above the demons, demonstrating her power. "Well, I like her" Spike said from behind Buffy, "She looks mean. You know, in a no crap from anyone. You can see it in the way that she fights. Her power, though taken from her body, isn't taken from her heart" he looked at Storm admiringly, lighting up a cigarette. Turning back to Buffy and Riley, he sneered, "And she isn't as annoying as you" "Shut up Spike" Storm turned around to face the others as if she was just aware of their presence. "Oh hi there Mr Army Man. Love the outfit, real army like. However, you should break up the green a little" "Uh?" Riley was surprised. This small thing was giving him advice on his clothes? He did not get it. "Don't worry. I don't expect you to understand. After all, I am assuming that you fight demons right. I'm guessing that coz your with Buffy. Anyway, I don't expect you to know about the proper army." "Well, actually, we're the military," Announced Riley managing to look downcast. Storm's eyes brightened up as she said excitedly, "Really? With thanks, hummer's and bazookas? I had a hummer in our back yard. Then mum made me get rid of it. She said she didn't want the neighbors waking up in the middle of the night when I had to drive it. But she let me keep the bazooka and my guns in the house - she's a loving mum. She even cleans them for me." The gang again looked at her in shock. "Oh, I definitely like you" Spike said. "What can I say? I'm an army brat. My dad he was in the army. Died in a raid in South America. I became obsessed with the army..." A single shot rang out. The gang turned to see Faith standing six feet away with a 44 magnum, smoking at the barrel. "Jesus Storm. Do you have to tell that story to everyone that you meet? Like they would be proud to know that you own weapons." Faith rolled her eyes and indicated the gun, "Well I guess that you aren't the only one with weapons. Got this one when I was living with you. Gave me a real kick to know that I could easily shoot you - or your mother in the night, while you were snoring your head off" Storm managed to not let the anger get to her as she replied curtly, "Yeah well. I knew about it. You aren't very good at hiding stuff. I also knew that you stole it and wouldn't use it on me. You don't have the guts. While, my gun on the other hand is legal. And I would use it. You knew that. You were jealous that you couldn't be like me. Always have been. That's why you could never be a slayer. Plus, you're a bitch." "Oh come on, you know much nastier words than that. Use them. Be the slayer with puns we all know that you can be." Faith jeered, ignorant to the Scooby Gang standing near by. She was solely focused on the war going on between her and Storm. "I'm saving them. For the day when I get my powers back and I rip your bloody head off from your bloody body!" "I'll look forward to that day then. But up until then, you'll be seeing me. And I'll make you so sorry that you found me. Just try and stop me if you can" "Believe me, if I can't, then these guys will" Storm indicated the Scooby Gang. Faith looked at the huddled group and laughed sinisterly. Running off into the time, no body heard her mumble, "That'll be the day" "okay, I'm confused," Riley, said looking from Storm to Faith's retreating back. "well guys, it looks like I'm staying for a while. I'm sorry if I will be getting in your way, but I'll help if I can. Fighting evil that is. I can't do what I did, for like hours on end, but I can fight until I die. That didn't make sense. Don't worry bout it. You get my point. Anyway, I'm just staying until I get my powers and destroy Faith. If that is the last thing I ever do. She has destroyed my life. And I just want to repay her" Then she walked into the night to face her demons. Buffy and the gang slowly walked after her, "She's interesting," Buffy, said, "Honest, which I like, a slayer, bonus and smart. I think I will like her" "So will most people. She has that vibe"  
  
Back at Giles', Giles was taking on the phone to Storm's new watcher, "Storm is a good girl. She's strong, despite the loss of her power, but she won't let you down. Before she became the slayer she was state champion at kung fu for the last six years. She's even been national and won a couple of times, but with her being called, she hasn't been able to compete. Though she would like to. It isn't fair to the other opponents and she respects that. So she gave up her passion. Right now, I expect her to be hurting quite a lot. Her boyfriend, Marcus, had an affair with Faith. Storm caught them together - literally. After the big confrontation, Marcus turned into a Warlock, which was apparently in his family history. He and faith wrecked Storm's life. But Storm will get it back. She may come across as mean and nasty but deep down, she is hurting and an innocent. But she's one hell of a fighter. She trained Faith herself. If someone takes Faith down, she has to be there. It will be the only peace for her." 


End file.
